Set-top box devices and other media content access devices are often configured to provide users with access to a large number and variety of media content choices. For example, a user may choose to experience a variety of broadcast television programs, pay-per-view services, video-on-demand programming, Internet services, and audio programming via a set-top box device.
Many media content access devices include a digital video recording (“DVR”) application that allows a user to record and then view or otherwise experience recorded media content in one or more “trick play” modes. For example, a user may play back a presentation of a media content instance, skip to a different position within a media content instance, fast forward within a media content instance, and/or rewind within a media content instance.
Each time a user views a recorded media content instance (e.g., a television program), the same advertisements that were originally included in the media content instance when the media content instance was recorded are again presented to the user. With time, these advertisements become outdated. Moreover, the user is more apt to skip over the advertisements if he or she has already seen them. Therefore, it would be desirable to be able to dynamically replace one or more of the advertisements included in a recorded media content instance with one or more new advertisements each time the user views the recorded media content instance.